One Positive Attribute
by KingdomOfKroz
Summary: Returning to England after a resounding victory, Pellew receives an unexpected letter about Hornblower


this is Horatio Hornblower fanfiction, not canon, not AU

**One Positive Attribute**

Captain Pellew reread the dispatch. In fact, this would be the third time now.

"Pass the word for Mr Bracegirdle and Mr Hornblower," he called to the sentry at his door.

He glanced at the admiralty dispatches that remained unopened on his desk. They would wait. They somehow didn't seem important when the paper he held carried a royal seal.

* * *

Hornblower arrived in a matter of minutes and found Bracegirdle already in the Captains cabin. When he entered, the Captain had merely glanced up in seeming annoyance at the intrusion despite the fact it was by his request.

"I will be leaving in an hour. Mr Bracegirdle you will have command," the Captain said without looking up, "Until the day after tomorrow, I should think."

Then he did look up. Hornblower keep his face impassive despite the fact that this meeting had, so far, involved him not at all and that his Captain had decided to stare at him.

Pellew stood and turned away from them to stare out the window. Bracegirdle had taken this to be a dismissal and signalled to Hornblower as such but when they turned to leave the Captain spoke again.

"And Mr Hornblower."

"Yes, Sir."

"You're coming with me."

After years of obeying without question it was easy for Hornblower to blurt out an appropriate response but as soon as he stepped outside the cabin and closed the door behind him he turned to Bracegirdle and stammered, "What?"

"No doubt he wants to show you off at Admiralty, lad," Bracegirdle chirped, as he headed up on deck.

Somehow Hornblower didn't think he would impress anyone at Admiralty but knew he had followed his Captain into battle without question and would do so now. 'Admiralty can't be worse than battle, now. Can it?' he thought and went to his cabin to prepare.

Hornblower presented himself on deck after exactly an hour in full dress uniform. The Captain sized him up with a glance and concluding that he was acceptable ushered him into the boat and followed him down to the sound of the bosun's whistle.

Climbing into the waiting carriage, the silent journey toward London began. The Captain saw fit not to strike up conversation, as would be his prerogative, which suited Hornblower just fine. Soon out of the city Hornblower was enjoying the unfamiliar countryside, his mind drifting.

Each hour went by much the same as the last, or at least as bumpy as the last. Hornblower began to miss the gentle roll of a ship or even the not so gentle roll that would make him sick, so sore had he become. But he could now see London out his window, occasionally anyway, depending on how the road curved, and knew they would arrive soon enough.

Yet as soon as it seemed London was getting nearer it began to fade away and he realised they had turned off the road to London. Hornblower looked to his Captain who appeared to expect as such and, to his annoyance, was not at all discomforted by the long journey.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt outside a country Inn and Pellew jumped out the same as if it had been a ten minute journey not six hours. He enjoyed the look on Hornblower's face, as he noted it and as he tried to hide how stiff and sore he felt. But very quickly Hornblowers expression had reverted to confusion. 'Though he does try hard not to show it, too,' Pellew laughed to himself.

There was still enough light in the day to safely make it into London, to Admiralty, even, if that were their destination. And Hornblower had just worked out that it wasn't.

"We do not head for Admiralty, sir?"

He had worded it as a statement but asked it like a question no doubt desperate for an explanation. His presence at all on this trip was unusual enough and probably deserved an explanation in itself. Probably.

"No, Mr Hornblower, we do not," Pellew stated, and walked off leaving Hornblower to follow in his wake.

* * *

Hornblower followed the Captain into the Inn, carrying both their bags up the stairs to a pre-prepared room. Apparently they were expected. There were two single beds separated by a small dining table and a fire place at the far end of the room with two large padded chairs arranged in front of it.

The chairs looked inviting. So did the bed. In fact the dining chairs would suit him fine but he had no idea what he should do. What would be etiquette? On board Indefatigable he knew what was expected of him, he would have standing orders and more importantly would never be expected to share a room with his Captain. So he decided to revert to Archie's advice for such a situation - do whatever seems right until someone tells you otherwise.

He placed the bags at his feet and closed the door, walked over to the fire, stoking it gently all the while waited for the Captain to say something. The Captain paced slowly for many minutes and then removed his jacket throwing it over the table and said, "Find us some dinner, if you please, Mr Hornblower."

Glad for the distraction Hornblower set out on his mission, reminding himself to thank Archie for his advice on their return.

As with their room, dinner was already organised and the landlady said as much when Hornblower finally found her. She also offered him a complementary bottle of claret which she handed to him. He turned the bottle over in his hands. It certainly looked expensive and he remembered more of Archie's advice.

"That is very kind, ma'am, but we'd happily pay for the bottle that this label came off."

The Landlady was wholly taken aback that, first of all, this young Naval officer would be wise to that trick and secondly that he had not become angry. She didn't say anything but took the bottle back into the kitchen and returned with an almost identical bottle, saying, "On the house, of course, sir."

'Man, Archie was helpful sometimes,' he thought and broke out in a wide grin as he returned to their room.

* * *

"Dinner will be up in a few minutes, sir. In the meantime the Landlady believes you might enjoy this," Hornblower added, placing a bottle of claret on the table.

'I doubt it' Pellew thought. He would not enjoy whatever third rate claret the Landlady wanted to get rid of but it would be better than nothing.

Meanwhile Hornblower had seen fit to take Pellews jacket from the table and brush it off before hanging it properly over the stand then take up the bags he had left near the door and place them on their respective beds. Pellew could almost see Hornblowers mind working before deciding to take the bed furthest from the fire and nearest the door. Not because it was the one he wanted but because it wasn't. Pellew wasn't even sure why all this bothered him.

Hornblower had then gone to the sideboard and picked up two glasses and was about to pour some of the claret when Pellew snapped.

"Stop it, Hornblower."

His sudden outburst had Hornblower standing to attention still holding the opened bottle. Pellew snatched up the two glasses and took them back to the sideboard and picked up the correct glasses for claret. To be fair Hornblower had taken a good guess but wrong was wrong and Pellew had had enough.

"Give me that," he said, taking the claret, "Now get that jacket off and sit down."

Dinner arrived as Hornblower did as he was told and Pellew poured them both a drink. They both sat and ate but no longer in a companionable silence but an awkward one. Not meeting Pellews eyes Hornblower stared at his glass. Pellew even caught him taking a glance at the sideboard to compare it to the ones he had chosen, to see what the difference was.

* * *

'Not helpful that time, Archie,' Hornblower thought ruefully and decided to modify Archie's advice to - do absolutely nothing until told otherwise.

The Captain had started to ignore him and Hornblower was glad of it and was almost able to enjoy his unsalted beef and fresh vegetables. Until the Captain took a sip at the claret. Hornblower couldn't positively identify the noise the Captain made but it was certainly approving, underlined by his taking another longer sip straight after. The claret in this bottle must be what was promised on the label. The upside being that the Captain was happy. On the down side his Captain was staring at him again.

"I'm not sure I want to know how you got hold of this, Mr Hornblower, but well done anyway," the Captain commented before refilling his glass and topping up Hornblower's.

Uncomfortable taking praise even when he deserved it, he was especially ill at ease when he felt he did not, he replied, "You should be thanking Mr Kennedy, sir, not me."

"I'll thank whomever I wish, if you don't mind," he said plainly, and then thinking a moment asked, "Why should I be thanking Mr Kennedy?"

"He is the one who told me that," he paused trying to phrase it diplomatically and ending up in analogy, continued, "You can't judge a book by its cover because sometimes a cover is put on the wrong book. Sir."

"I was unaware Mr Kennedy had such a head for proverbs," the Captain replied content with the obtuse answer, "And shall I also be _thanking_ Mr Kennedy for making you think you're here to be my personal servant?"

"Not so much, sir. That would be my fault, sir," Hornblower said, sitting a little straighter and squaring his shoulders.

* * *

Pellew knew that Hornblower was expecting a rebuke. Maybe he deserved one. Either way he also deserved an explanation as to why he was here. It might even stop his attempts at being a steward. And Hornblower's annoying habit of taking blame upon himself, while dishing praise out to others, was becoming a problem. He would need to be able to handle praise and sooner rather than later. Maybe Pellew could kill two birds with one stone.

Clearing the table he placed their plates, their glasses and the half a bottle of excellent claret on the sideboard, then recovered the dispatch he had memorised and kept in his jacket. He returned to the table, placed the dispatch between them so the seal faced downward then leaned back to observe the unmoved Hornblower.

"If I wanted a servant with me I would have brought my steward. He would be amply better suited to the job. Agreed?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Before I continue be aware that I don't want to hear 'I don't know' or anything that sounds like 'I don't know' as answers to my questions. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. So tell me why did I not bring my steward?"

"Because you do not require a personal servant on this trip, sir," Hornblower answered, having learnt that at least.

"So why did I bring anyone at all, then?"

Hornblower moved uneasily in his chair formulating an answer that didn't sound like 'I don't know' to a question he couldn't possibly know the answer to.

* * *

"Perhaps you wished for company, sir," he answered questioningly.

Hornblower was relieved when the Captain responded with half a smile. But the relief did not last long.

"Then why did I not bring a midshipman?"

"Perhaps you did not wish to punish a child, sir," Hornblower said, instantly realising how it sounded and added, "With such a long journey by coach, sir."

The Captain scowled at him and continued on with the questioning, "Very well then. I choose to bring a Lieutenant. I have three. Why bring you?"

Hornblower had seen the question coming but was still not prepared for it. He briefly wondered if it was worth answering with 'I don't know' despite the consequences. He also thought of 'you tossed a coin' but ignored those options.

"Perhaps I would be the least missed, sir."

* * *

Pellew rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You do it on purpose to give me a headache, don't you?" he held up a hand to stop Hornblower from responding and continued, "Will you please humour me by allowing yourself to have one positive attribute? One complementary reason I may have brought you?"

Hornblower sat quietly for a while and Pellew let him.

"Perhaps you enjoy our conversations, sir."

He fought a smile at his strange sense of humour. Hornblower couldn't possibly be enjoying _this_ conversation and or think that he was. But Pellew did in fact enjoy talking with Hornblower on occasion. It was a start.

"Why did it take you so long to answer? Did you not wonder why you are here? I know you can name a hundred reasons why Mr Kennedy would have made a better travelling companion and as many again for Mr Bracegirdle. Why have you not tried to come up with some reasons for yourself?"

Hornblower took a deep breath before starting, "Am I allowed to answer with 'I don't know' yet, sir? Because I truly don't. Trying to list my own attributes is just not something I do. And I certainly didn't spend the entire day questioning your decision to bring me. I assumed you had your reasons and that was enough, sir."

"You're loyalty is touching, Mr Hornblower, but it's well past time that I told you it was not, in fact, _my_ decision to bring you. Read this," Pellew said, pushing the dispatch across the desk toward Hornblower.

With that he stood up, went and poured himself a drink at the sideboard, stoked up the fire again and sank into one of the comfy chairs in front of it.

* * *

Hornblower turned the dispatch over to reveal the royal seal. He shot a confused look across the room to his Captain but he had already turned his back. Hornblower carefully opened the single page and began to read the barely legible hand.

_Sir Edward,_

_I am not one to waste words, sir, so I'll begin with Well Done. I have heard all I need to hear about your __most recent_ e_ngagement _ _(victory) and wish to meet this Hornblower. You must accompany him, of course. _

_Your journey has been arranged. I will expect you both before noon tomorrow._

_George IX_

Well he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

'He must have read the note more times than me,' Pellew thought as evening set in and the warmth of the fire became a necessity. He heard Hornblower stand and circle the room lighting a few lamps to fight the impending dark. Pellew wondered whether he only lit the lamps so that he could return to the table and read it again but even as he thought it Hornblower came over to the fire, carrying the dispatch and settled into the second chair.

"Thank You, Sir," Hornblower said quietly.

"For what am _I_ being thanked, exactly?" Pellew couldn't help but ask and the response surprised him for Hornblower smiled.

"For telling me before we entered the castle gates, sir. And for not telling me until this evening."

The first made Pellew smile too but the second had him confused and Hornblower must have noted it because he explained.

"When I said I hadn't spent the whole day questioning your decision I wasn't lying. In fact my mind was so far away from you, the Indy and the real world, at times, I can barely remember what I thought about. It has been a long time since I have had even a few hours where I had no cares, no worries, no responsibilities. It was – I can't even describe it - but it was refreshing and I thank you for it."

"Don't thank me, Mr Hornblower," Pellew said quietly to himself, then under his breath added, "Damned indecision."

* * *

Hornblower heard the Captains oath and not wanting to draw attention to it, realised he couldn't ignore it either. His Captain had just spent the evening convincing/ordering him not to put himself down. Hornblower would be damned if he let his Captain get away with doing it to himself.

"Shall I thank Mr Kennedy instead, sir?"

Pellew's eyes shot up, half in anger, half in shock.

"I'm not sure I heard you, Mr Hornblower," Pellew growled, obvious warning in his low tone.

Hornblower knew he had heard just fine and was giving him a chance to back out. 'In for a penny, in for a pound,' he decided, another of Archie's 'proverbs' occurring to him. He turned the dispatch over in his hands. Then held it up to the light.

"Say this was addressed to me. And I was instructed to bring someone. I dare say I would not have brought a steward either."

* * *

Hornblower was well past impertinence and Pellew was sure that he knew it. He said nothing and Hornblower went on, outwardly oblivious to the fine line that was now far behind him.

"A midshipman would really just make me feel old and like I was babysitting so I would be limited to commissioned officers. I could imagine it would be expected that I would choose Archie. God knows he'd love to come. I can, of course, come up with a hundred reasons why either Kennedy or Bracegirdle would make excellent travelling companions but…" he trailed off provocatively.

Pellew was caught between the clearly complementary point he was coming to and the incredibly insolent way he was putting it. He had never heard Hornblower speak in such a way. Not to him anyway.

"I wonder how I would ask him?" Hornblower asked no one in particular.

"Mr Hornblower," Pellew snapped, reaching over and snatching the dispatch from him, "I dare say if this was addressed to you, you would have hidden it, claimed you lost it or never received it rather than face what was in it. We would be half way to Gibraltar before anyone knew anything about it."

* * *

'Quit while you're ahead,' would have been a more appropriate adage to follow Hornblower decided in hindsight and was now trying to work out how to apologise. Then the Captain spoke up again, "And I refuse to believe you would not have chosen Mr Kennedy."

Hornblower fought a smile. Evidently he had pushed his luck just far enough. Hornblower would have chosen his Captain any day of the week but arguing the point didn't seem advisable.

"As you wish, sir," Hornblower replied steadily, making it clear that he was humouring his Captain.

"I believe I shall turn in," the Captain stated, ignoring Hornblower's tone.

"As you wish, sir," Hornblower repeated in much the same manner and focused his gaze on the fire to avoid facing the death stare the Captain would undoubtedly be sending his way.

It was over an hour later when he was sure his Captain must be asleep that Hornblower stood to turn in himself and noticed the Captain had swapped beds, leaving him the one nearer the fire.

* * *

Pellew woke early the next morning though they would be in no rush. He glanced at the still sleeping Hornblower and was thankful.

In truth he was used to having a steward and he was glad to have no witnesses to his struggle to get his boots on comfortably. He glanced at himself in a small glass near the door and said aloud to himself, "Close enough," and went to find some coffee.

* * *

The Captains morning ritual woke Hornblower but he didn't stir. He had learnt early in his naval career how to pretend to be asleep. It was about the only way to avoid the crazier antics midshipmen get up to. Too often he heard the conversation.

"He's asleep."

"He's probably pretending."

"What if he's not?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Fine, we'll go without him."

He heard the Captain leave and then got up. He was ready, unlike his Captain in less than five minutes, including a shave. Either the Captain had been a naturally early riser his whole life and so never overslept for dawn stations or he had lost the skill being too long a Captain, 'He must have taken over twenty minutes,' Hornblower thought idly.

He shook his head to try and erase the image he now had running through his mind of a late Acting Lieutenant Pellew scrambling up on deck still buttoning his jacket. He packed his own things away and made up the bed ready to leave as soon as was required and then casting a glance at the Captains bed, did the same for him.

It may not have been the smartest thing to do, after the trouble he got in last night. But, although he hadn't seen, he had heard how much trouble the Captain had with his boots and couldn't imagine him making up a bed nor being able to stand by while he did so. Hornblower had also heard his final comment as he left the room. He didn't sound angry.

The room looked as neat as when they had arrived and Hornblower went over to the fire settling into a comfy chair while he awaited the Captains return.

* * *

"Mr Hornblower!" Pellew intoned upon entering their room and seeing that his steward had reappeared.

Hornblower was not to be seen until he stood quickly from his place in front of the fire. Pellew made him continue to stand there at attention while he had placed the toast and a pot of coffee on the table. He inspected the beds and the packing, often glancing back to take in Hornblower's reaction, but found nothing to pounce on. In the end he just found the coffee mugs on the side board and sat down.

"Well, don't just stand there," Pellew said feigning irritation and pouring a second coffee.

Hornblower came over cautiously and sat.

"What exactly would I have to do to stop you mothering me?" Pellew asked.

He saw Hornblower lift his gaze from the toast to meet his eyes, apparently appraising his mood. All must have been right with the world again because he answered with half a smile, "Promote me to Post Captain, at least, sir."

"I'll see what I can do," he said in earnest and the companionable silence returned.

The carriage ride was comparatively short but provided ample time for both officers to become nervous. A silence descending as their anxiety consumed their thoughts and they entered the castle.

Attempting to alleviate at least a little of the tension he saw in Hornblower's stiff shoulders Pellew, indicating his the opulent surroundings of the hall, said, "How long would all this take to strike into the hold, would you say?"

Hornblower responded with a smile but did not relax.

As it was they ended up taking a wrong turn in the halls. A fine sight two of His Majesty's Naval Officers, who can navigate open water, unable to find their way around a building.

"If we could see the sun or the stars at least we would know in which direction we are going," Pellew said in light frustration, turning into another hall that looked as identical as all the ones he had been down previously, "This is all your fault, you know. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

At that Hornblower stopped in his tracks and Pellew was several steps ahead when he realised he walked alone and turned to face his Lieutenant.

"Then the same goes for me too, sir," Hornblower said carefully, making sure his meaning was taken.

They stood looking at each other for a moment when Hornblower suddenly came to attention. Realising too late what it meant Pellew had not yet turned around but heard the voice behind him.

"Will both of you just come inside."

Hornblower had started forward again and before Pellew turned around he mouthed to him, 'Your fault'.

"Sorry, Sir," Hornblower replied, whether to him or to the King, Pellew wasn't sure.

* * *


End file.
